1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a track chain arrangement for use in a track-type tractor, and more particularly to a noise reducing device which reduces noise arising when track chains engage sprockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Track-type tractors in which track chains are trained around sprockets, generate metallic keen noise when the track bushings of the track chains come into direct engagement with the sprocket teeth upon running of the tractor particularly in reverse. To avoid this shortcoming, a previous attempt consisted of securing rubber members to the opposite sides of a sprocket so as to support the rail surfaces of the track links. However, the rubber members are subject to premature fatigue and wear due to their repeated contacts with the metal track links. A noise reduction means using the aforesaid rubber members is often used under severe environmental conditions such as rain fall and stony roads and premature deterioration of the rubber members occurs, and thus is not recommendable for the practical application. With the prior art noise reduction means, respective links of the track chains in engagement with the sprockets are supported by the rubber members individually, so that uniform shock absorbing action may not be achieved over the entire range of the track links in engagement with the sprockets.